Tomorrow
by Cassandra Cassidy
Summary: PG13, just to be on the safe side. Nonyaoi. My take on what was going on between Yugi and Yami after the Kaiba battle on Pegasus's rooftop.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Tomorrow" by Avril Lavigne.  If I owned either or both, then I wouldn't have to borrow money from my little sister to pay for my Yu-Gi-Oh! DVDs.  I would also have a new pair of headphones and a phone with caller ID and digital cable.  Not to mention many other things that I'm too lazy to think of right now._

_Notes: Yes, this is yet ANOTHER take on the aftermath of the Yugi vs. Kaiba duel on Pegasus's roof.  Hopefully it's not too cliché.  It also goes a bit into the beginning of the Yugi vs. Mai duel.  I don't really know what possessed me to write this…let's just blame it on white chocolate…and, of course, the song.  One last thing: I refer to Yami throughout this as an "it" until near the end, as he IS a spirit, and as far as I know, spirits don't necessarily have a gender…okay, I'm done rambling, go read the fic, durnit!_

_~lyrics~_

_/Yugi/  
            //Yami//_

Tomorrow

"Kaiba, I've never backed away, and I'm not starting now!  Celtic Guardian, ATTACK!"

~And I wanna believe you,

When you tell me that it'll be okay,

Yeah I try to believe you,

But I don't.~

            Yugi Motou cried out to the darkness around him.  His "other" was going to kill Kaiba!  He struggled violently for control, and had they not all been watching the spectacle before them, his friends would have surely seen the two souls reflected in his violet eyes.

            His darkness could obviously hear his pleas.  A thousand questions spun through Yugi's mind.  Why was it so dead-set on this?  There must be another way!  What else had the spirit done while Yugi was trapped, helpless, within the Sennen Puzzle?

~When you say that it's gonna be,

It always turns out to be a different way.

I try to believe you

Not today, today, today, today, today.~

            //It's alright, young one…// There it was; the spirit was trying to trick him again! 'Not this time' Yugi thought, and quickly cut off the other's voice.  /I won't let this happen!  I won't let you kill anyone anymore!/

            The spirit was startled, and his concentration lapsed for only a moment, but it was enough.  Yugi fell to his knees, now in control, as the Celtic Guardian moved in for the final blow.

~I don't know how I feel

Tomorrow, tomorrow~

            "STOP!" he sobbed out, as he struggled to keep the other presence back.  He barely heard Kaiba as he launched his final attack, nor did his racing mind register the fact that his friends were surrounding him protectively.  The only coherent thought he had, over and over again, was 'I must NEVER duel again…'  He could hear his other's protests, and he tried his best to ignore it.

~I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

Tomorrow.~

            //Aibou…//

            /Don't "aibou" me!  How could you do this…/

            //Yugi, please, you misunderstood my intentions…I was only tr-/

            /You tried to kill Kaiba!  What's there to misunderstand?/

            //…Hikari…//

            /Stop!  Just leave me alone!/ Yugi cried angrily.  /I hate you…/ "I HATE YOU!!! he screamed aloud, startling his friends, but he didn't take notice.

            He felt the spirit stir, very slightly, as if it were upset by his sudden declaration.  'Yeah, right.  As if it cares at all about my feelings.' Yugi thought bitterly.  'It's just upset that it won't get to duel anymore…'

            His darker half stirred once more and said tentatively, its voice pained, //That isn't true, my light, I…//

            /I don't want to hear it!/ he interrupted once again, ignoring the spirit's soft baritone angrily. /I don't ever want to here you again…/ he added, his mental voice no more than a whisper.

            /…/ the spirit obviously wished to say something more, but instead, it retreated silently to its soul room, not wanting to upset Yugi any further.  However, Yugi felt strangely cold, as if he had somehow deeply hurt his other. 

~*~*~*~*~

~It's always been up to you,

Let's turn it around-it's up to me

I'm gonna do what I have to do

Just don't.~

            Yugi only half-listened as Mai berated him for holding back in their duel.  'If she only knew…'

            The spirit wasn't fighting him as it previously had.  Instead, it was pleading for Yugi to allow it to duel.

            Yugi denied its request indignantly.  /I'm perfectly capable of dueling-and winning-on my own!/

            //…//  The spirit contemplated this for a moment in silence, before responding quietly, //Young one, I only wish to help you.  But I will respect your decisions from now on, whatever they may be.//

~Give me a little time,

Leave me alone a little while

Maybe it's not too late…

Not today, today, today, today, today.~

            Yugi felt his throat tighten at the sorrowful voice of the Sennen spirit.  Time seemed to stand still as he appeared suddenly in his soul room, the spirit materializing beside him, concern evident.

~Oh, I don't know how I feel,

Tomorrow, tomorrow~

            He looked at it-HIM-for the first time, separate from himself.  'And yet…'  The spirit was so like him, but so unlike him at the same time.

            Concerned amethyst eyes met his own tear-filled ones.  Yugi suddenly felt wretched for shunning this, his other half, without even letting him explain his actions.  As he struggled vainly to speak, the spirit gave a small, sad smile.  He knew that Yugi was trying to apologize, and he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

            He knelt down so that his eyes were level with those of his light, and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders in a comforting gesture.  His aibou fell silent and blinked up at him.

~I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day.~

            "Young one, I apologize," he bowed his head then, golden bangs hiding his eyes.  "I will never defy you again."

            Yugi's violet eyes widened considerably.  "I don't want to treat you like a slave!" he protested, but the spirit raised a hand, silencing the smaller boy once more.

"Daijoubu, hikari.  Through your fate, I have intruded upon your life, and you accepted me without question.  I crossed a line yesterday that I never should have.  From now on, I will heed your decisions.  Do not hesitate to call on me, whenever you feel the need, but I will fight you no longer."

~Hey, yeah, yeah.  Hey, yeah, yeah.

No, no, I'm not ready.

Hey, yeah, yeah.  Hey yeah, yeah.

Maybe tomorrow. (x2)~

            Yugi placed his hand on the spirit's arm and blinked up at him.  "I won't keep you locked up in that puzzle anymore…let's finish this tournament together!"

            The spirit smiled, genuinely, for the first time in countless years.  "Hai, young one, we will duel together, and we will win.  I promise.

~And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be okay.

Yeah I try to believe you,

Not today, today, today, today, today.

Tomorrow, it may change…

Tomorrow, it may change…

Tomorrow it may change.~

_End notes: Good, bad, burn-your-eyes-out horrible? Let me know!  Please R&R.  Flames will be laughed at and dissed on in my public diary, as a distraction while Yami sneaks up on you to Mind Crush you. ^_^;;;_


End file.
